Tim, the epic sorcerer of befuddlement
by Shades of X
Summary: The secret of the mutants is no longer a secret. Friendships destroyed. A new student arrives at Bayville High School, where he soon finds out about the other mutants. In the expectation of fights, disaster, high school life, destruction, infernals and horribly ugly school"food", 17 year old Tim Flurtle joins the X-Men (AN: is set before the Apocalypse- Story)
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

My first fanfiction in this language, so- be nice, please.

I wrote this story on german and started translating it shortly after. As you can see, I didn't get that far. The original story was on hold now for a few months, and I just recently picked it up again. Enjoy it, and I really love reviews ;)

X-Men Evolution

08:30 AM, the headmasters office, Bayville High.

Tim was watching the headmaster, Edward Kelly, who sat at the other side of the table and read the pupil's file. The man rose his eyebrows a bit at some points.

„... not looking too good, Mr Flurtle. There's enough of trouble here with that much mutants..."

He continued reading and missed, more like ignored, the annoyance at the young mans face. „Mutants?" Kelly looked up. „14", he said, „too much."

Tim hold back a disparaging snort. „In that case, wouldn't you be able to take him in?", asked Tim's mom. "He's not that much trouble." Everyone could tell she was worried, but a school with so many mutants simply had to take her son in, right? And this talk took enough time already.

Kelly thougt for a moment and nodded. „Mrs Flurtle, we should fill in these formalities now. Mr Flurtle, you can look around the school until we're finished. You'll get your timetable and your pass at around 1 PM at the office."

Tim was more than bored. The school was nice, but not more.

He was looking forward to meeting the mutants. He had heard of them on TV... and then noticed he was one himself. Nobody knew. Well, some of his old classmates told of strange things happening when he was around, but they were only rumours.

He packed some of his belongings in his new locker when he heard some voices coming his direction.

„Genetrash", a female voice told, sounding very angry, „genetrash he called us!"

„Well... that's no excuse for you threatening him, I mean, they hate us already that much, don't they?"

She let out a deep sigh of anger. „You're right, fuzzy elf. Just- don't let Scott, Jean or the professor hear that. Gah! Genetrash!"

Tim turned around and watched both of them coming around the corner.

„Hi."

The girl was blond, had a daring clothing style and and a look on her face that told the whole world „Fuck you."

The boy looked somehow asian, but his voice had had a strong german accent. Although he had a serious and worried look, his eyes looked...mischievous.

„Oh, hi! You're new here, aren't you? I'm Kurt Wagner, and this is Tabitha Smith."

„Yeah, and you, sweet one? What's your name?" Tabby smirked.

„I'm Tim Flurtle. Nice to meet you." He turned to Tabitha. „Genetrash?", he asked.

The two threw a short look at each other, hesitating.

Then, Kurt rose his voice: „Well, we're mutants. And most people here don't like us. Some really hate us. But, it doesn't have to be like this, I mean, I've got a girlfriend who's-"

He interrupted himself, his eyes widening. „Oh my god! I told Amanda I'd meet her directly after maths! See you later!"

A strange sound, a cloud of sulphur and he was gone.

Tim stared at the place where the younger one stood only a few seconds ago. „How...?"

„Well, he's just doing it, okay? I'll go get something to eat, you wanna come along?"

„I..."

„Well, then not."

She let Tim stand there and went off. He needed a little bit of time to understand what just happened. Kurt could teleport himself? That was amazing! He didn't even know such powers were possible. Were there probably some even stronger mutants? Probably some who could control fire? Or were able to fly?

Oh, lord in heaven, he needed to know!

He cooled down a bit. Tabby has mentioned 3 persons...

Maybe they were even more interesting. He would see. Tim threw a look at the clock and turned towards the schools office.

Around 01:30 PM, Tim let himself fall on a chair in the somehow empty hall. He was suddenly really disappointed that he didn't came here together with Tabby. The hall looked like... well, like each place would look after 200 children have a food fight there. Or more. His thinking was suddenly interrupted when sumeone bumped into him from behind. Wait a second. He leaned at the wall!

Mutant number 3.

He stood up from the ground and faced the other. A girl, around 15 years old. „Sorry, I just need to grab something..."

She took a bag from the ground and left the room- through a poster at the wall. And the wall. Just- passed through it. Tim felt a little sick. Maybe, he thought, so many mutants weren't as good as he thought.

Although he had met only 3 of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the house which they recently had moved into, Mrs Flurtle sighed. Her husband had all but thrown her out of their flat when he had discovered Tim's powers. She herself had always knewn, since the day her son and everything else became so... strange. But well- wait and hope. Bayville was infamous for the sheer number of mutants inhabitating the city. So why shouldn't Tim have a chance?

 _That's it. No chance I'm ever going to get this right_ , thought Tim. He desperately tried to decipher the strange runes. No such luck. All the other students where either in their afternoon courses or already at home. Which was exactly where he would go if he didn't find out within the next five minutes how to work this damn schedule!

Someone laughed behind hin. Surprised, he turned around and found himself face to face with a blond, tall guy, strongly built, about 18 years old.

"New here?"

The way he said it made Tim realize that this guy could only be an idiot.

The guy stood in between two other guys built in a similar way. Football players, definitely. Well, he could at least try to play nice.

"Yeah, I just arrived here this morning. Could you maybe help me with this?"

The leader took the schedule out of his hand. "Ha! Easy!", he laughed. "At least for me!" He leaned in a bit closer. "What's in for me?"

"Excuse me?" Tim nearly didn't believe his ears. "You want me to pay you just for telling me where I have to go?!"

The other laughed. "Coming in late on your first day would leave quite an unpleasant image, if you understand what I mean..."

"You would have to know, Duncan."

They all turned to the owner of the new voice. Tim looked a bit closer. He was about as tall as the other guys, maybe even a bit taller, but slim. He had short, brown hair and much too strict clothes. The guy held some books in his arms and had his bag lazily over his shoulder. The only thingthat destroyed the image of Mr Perfect were the red sunglasses. And maybe the look of pure disdain on his face.

"Why does it bother you, Summers? Is this guy one of your ugly mutant friends? Gene trash?"

The other raised his eyebrows. "Do you even know how to spell that?"

He was met with silence.

More Silence

It took quite a time for Duncan to start moving again. "Mind your own business!", he hissed. Not even a second later he had Tim pressed against a locker. His two friends cautiously approached the newcomer. Tim felt himself slightly shivering. Really? He was really getting in a fistfight on his first day?

"Attention, please", came a voice from the speakers. All of them turned their heads to the source of the interuption. "The members of the football team are asked to come to the gym as soon as possible for an urgent meeting. Repeating, all members of the football team..."

Duncan growled and added more force t his grip. "Don't even think for a second that I'm in any way through with you..." The hissed threat sent shivers down his spine.

His shivering increased and he lost focus. The only thing he saw was the fist coming in straight for his nose, but he didn't even feel it. His vision went blank. No, not now! He was having a full panic attack in public! Why now?

A hand gripped his shoulder, firm, but not painful. He found himself returning to his senses and looked up into a red surface.

"Hey, you okay? Hey, Tim... please be so kind as to not faint on me right now."

Tim growned and stood back up. When did he fell? He couldn't remember. Warm blood run down his face. "Why would you care?", ha asked in a low voice. The other brushed a few strands of his hair to the side. "Kelly hates us", he stated matter-of-factly. "He thinks of us mutants as the source of all evil and therefor blames us for everything, no matter what. And I was involved in enough fights this year that it won't really make a difference. But I do care."

"You don't look like someone who would pick a fight... and why do you even know my name?"

"You met Kurt and Tabby, as well as Kitty. They mentioned you. You know, it's kinda strange to have someone here that doesn't think of us as monsters from the beginning on."

"Maybe I'll do once I know more about you."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Tim watched silently as the older boy picked up his schedule and handed it to him.

"Uhm." He stared at his shoes. "Can YOU maybe tell me where I have to go now? And who are you? Who were those guys? And is there even one person in this damned school that isn't supposed to be at a mental hospital?"

The first reaction was again a raised eyebrow. "To the first question, you have to go to the right wing, I can show you. Your teacher asked me to look for you, since he figured you would most likely have some problems. Secondly, I'm Scott Summers. Third, those guys were Duncan Matthews and his goons, who you really don't want to know. And last but not least, I've been wondering about that myself."

They went through the building silently, until Tim remembered something. "So, 14 mutants at total in Bayville? That's a lot."

Scott appeared to be in deep thought when he answered. "More, actually. There was the Brotherhood of Bayville, our enemies. They went to this school, but were banished when they caused to much damage to the school. Compared to them, Matthews is almost harmless. Just annoying.

"...you can't stand him?" It wasn't really a question.

"He's the ex of my girlfriend. He's always complaining that I stole her from him. But Jean dumped him when he tried to use her powers for hmself.

Oh man.

That guy had been in a relationship with a mutant? Had he knewn it? What kind of powers, and what did he want her power for?

Scott's voice jolted him from his thoughts as he pointed to the door of the classroom. Tim hesitated.

"Really dumb question, but do you have a drivers license, don't you?"

"I also have a car. Why do you ask?"

"I had thought that I could maybe go to some nice place here to eat in the evening, but with those idiots aroung here I'd rather be one or two towns further away. Someone with a license would prove himsel useful! Also, I would love to know a bit more about you mutants. I mean, it's kinda cool and so on... man, I'm sorry I asked. I can't ask you to do this. I don't know what I was thinking."

Scott stared as if he had never senn a human being before.

For a moment, he seemed to be at a loss of words. Then he took a pencil and a sheet of paper out of his bag and wrote something down. He handed it to Tim. "I don't see a reason why it should be bad. Also... you kinda remind me of someone. I don't know who... doesn't matter. I fear I won't be able to do anything this evening. Just call me, and I can show you around a bit. There are a lot of places in and around Bayville which you should see at least once. How about tomorrow?"

Some time later, Tim found himself bored to death behind a desk. The teacher, some Mr Podetsky, wasn't fazed by Tim's late arrival. His teaching was also very good, but it was still classes. He found himmself thinking about the mutants a bit more. So many! He had met four so far, more or less. That girl, Jean, had also been mentioned by Tabitha. Of course only the name. The only one of whose powers he had even the slightest clue was Kurt. The redeeming gong, signaling the end of two whole hours of boredom. "...and don't forget that we ar going to write a test tomorrow!"

Shit.

"Mr Flurtle, you too will take the test. Geography isn't so hard."

'Shit' was a way too weak word.

"Hey, man, that's totally unfair!"

"How comes, Mr Danieals?"

Said students cheeks reddened a bit. He had dark skin, blond hair and typical streets clothes.

"How am I supposed to study with the training later?"

"Hmph. The little bit of training won't kill you." The comment came from a brown haired goth with white streaks in her hair.

"I fear that both of you will have to prepare yourselves. Ms Darkholme, I'm sure that you can get Mr Daniels to study a bit, regardless of your other activities."

The room was nearla empty when Tims ears caught something interesting: "...Professor doesn't know the meaning of the word 'mercy'!" and "Stop crying, Evan. You always try to hide from training, it won't work anymore!"

Tim watched them a few seconds. That would be mutants number five and six.

He picked up his stuff and left the room. Outside the school, he saw hem again, together with the girl from before, Kitty, and Scott.

The four of them stood next to a red little sportscar and seemed to be discussing something. Now he could be sure that those two also were mutants. Evan Daniels and I-dom't-know Darkholme. Wait a sec. He had heard somewhere that Kellys predecessor had that name. 'Ah, I'll think about that later.'

So, the last time I updated this was actually over a year ago. I'm sorry, life happened. I'm now in my second last year of school, which means that each and every grade I get from now on is counting into my final certificate. Don't want to screw up!

I had two reasons which brought me back to translating this, apart from me enjoying to write in english more than in german.

The first was a grade 14 in my english exam, the best grade in our whole year! It is like an average 1, A, whatever system you use, it is fabulous! So I thought "Amazing! Hey - why not continue writing a bit?"

The second reason was the review from az23bv. Thank you for kicking my lazy ass back up!

I'll be back soon with chapter three. The worst that could happen would be that I actually continued this here and later translate it back to german, cuz the german version is on hold since last spring. Doesn't matter, I will update!

PS: I really love reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! Normally, I wouldn't write another chapter so soon, but I choose to continue this story on my german site. Since it has been so long, I decided to re-read all the chapters... I didn't get far. This chapter is my personal favorite! Enjoy it!

I also corrected a few mistakes in chapter 1, but there were no important changes.

Really big thanks to az23bv for your continued support! It means so much to me!

XXX

The second Tim opened the door, his mother greeted him with a slightly disturbed look on her face.

"And? How did it go? You haven't 'changed' someone, have you? Did you find friends? Did you get in-" "Mom!"

Mrs Flurtle took a deep breath. "So?"

Tim gave her a quick summary of his day. She was really happy when she heard of him meeting the other mutants. "How did they react to your powers?"

Tim avoided her gaze. "I might have, kinda, not told them", he murmured.

"Oh... and what powers do they have?"

"Uhm... one of them can teleport, but I don't know about the others. I want to meet one of them later, maybe I can ask him about it." Shit, he thought. His mother didn't appear to be happy.

Mrs Flurtle had her lips pressed together. With cold eyes, she demanded her son to do his homework first, after all, he wasn't prepared for his test.

End of the discussion.

Over at Xavier's institute for giftet youngsters, Scott Summers paced around, deep in thought. The training had been more than annoying, with Rogue constantly murmuring something about geography to herself, lending Kitty's powers and just ignoring the whole simulation. Spike didn't even bother to appear at all. That, of course, meant a lecture from Wolverine about him not being able to lead his team properly. Storm had interrupted them when dinner was ready, but by then everybody was disappointed and angry. Scott had just excused himself and left, dodging a washcloth thrown by the now equally annoyed Storm.

Just as he entered the garage to get away for a while, his oh-so-beloved phone just had to start ringing. "UNKNOWN", it said. Scott sighed and calmed himself before answering. "Summers?"

"Hey Scott, it's Tim. Uh, I wanted to ask if the offer is still on?"

Scott stopped himself. "Sure. We trained a bit earlier, so the whole evening's free. Something you're really interested in? If you say 'Shopping Mall' I'm not talking to you ever again."

"Ha, surely not. You said you got a car? Can you come fetch me? The adress is..."

About ten minutes later, the red sportscar pulled up on the sidewalk and Scott left it. Mrs Flurtle was the first to see it. "What does this twit want here..."

Tim looked up. Just then, to his absolute horror, his mother opened the window and yelled "No parking here, you moron!"

Ugh.

"Mom, hey, that's-"

"Don't tell me it's alright! That guy just parked his damn car on a public street!"

"But everybody here is doing that, even you!"

"Yeah, but I live here! Now move that junk of a car away, you deaf or what?"

Scott looked totally bewildered. His eyebrows were raised and his mouth slightly open, as if to speak. But what could one possibly say if he tried to hang out with a friend and was greeted like this?

Tim stormed out of the house as fast as possible and slammed the door shut.

The older mutant greeted him with a silent nod, still at a loss of words.

"I wanna go shopping!"

If Scott could have looked any more perplex than he already was, that would have been now.

"Joke. Nice car! Can I...?" He sat himself down. Scott took another deep breath and sat down again.

"And the next time, you are not parking here! There's lots of space elsewhere!"

Tim tried to ignore his mother's voice. It sounded a lot more simple in theory.

Scott started the motor and fled the street, definitely faster than he should. "And drive slow, more carefully! That's my son in your car!" If she continued ranting, the boys couldn't here it anymore.

For a while nobody said anything. Then Scott asked in a small voice: "Any wishes?"

Tim shrugged. "Some pizza would sound great. How about I invite you, as a thank-you and excuse for..that?"

Scott took a turn in one of the smaller streets. "Sounds good, I haven't had any dinner." He thought for a few seconds and added "This was creepy."

They pulled up in front of a small pizzeria some five minutes later. "This is the best place for pizza within the next twenty cities."

"Sounds great!" Tim happily entered the small room. The boys seated themselves at a table in the corner. Tim hesitated before speaking. "Why don't you tell me some things about you and your friends? The only one I know of so far is Kurt, with his weird but cool teleportation powers. Alright, I kinda saw Kitty's too, but I haven't really talked to her. How is that even possible? How does she do it? And what about Rogue, Evan, and uh... Miss Darkholme? Or you."

"Don't let her know you called her that. A second, okay? I would like..."

After ordering their food (just when did the waiter arrive? He hoped not too long ago...), Scott came back to the topic. More or less. "I think I can tell you. But why are you so interested in this kind of thing?" He leaned towards Tim and lowered his voice a bit. "You're one of us, aren't you?"

Tim spluttered his coke. "Whaaat? Me? No, never-"

"You're one of the worst liars I've ever met."

"No need to cut me off mid-sentence", Tim snapped back.

Scott gave a small chuckle. "Now, tell me about you."

"I asked first!"

"How old are you, eight?"

Tim sighed, recognizing a lost battle in advance.

"16, but who cares. I first discovered my powers when I was twelve. But they are kind of difficult to explain."

It became silent. "They always are", Scott said quietly.

"Now, your powers."

"Of those you've met so far, Kurt can teleport himself, and he is also physically changed. He actually looks like a blue, furry demon. Kitty can pass solid matter of any kind. Tabitha creates small spheres, which are kinda like time bombs. I doubt that anyone besides herself knows how to describe it. Evan can create bonelike spines that can exit his skin without harming him, he can also form some kind of shield on his back with them. Now, Rogue, and never call her anything else, absorbes the powers and memories of a person she touches. Same as me, she doesn't have any control over it. And my eyes emit a constant beam of force, kind of like lasers, but more powerful and without heat."

Tim stared at him, fascinated. "That's something I would like to see."

Scott looked around, than stared at his pizza, and raised his shades.

The cracking of the red energy caught the attention of some other people, who now stared at the hole in the middle of the pizza. Some of the topping had been flung aside a bit, and Tim picked up a piece of salami. He looked around to see some of the people still staring. "Grilled food just tastes best, you know?" That rought everyone to mind their own business.

"Told you, no heat. But it's you turn. Tell me."

"It's really complicated. Okay, enjoy the show. I'll try not to include you."

Tim closed his eyes and concentrated on the people. Two seconds later, a heavy tankard flew through the air and efficiently knocked out the barkeeper. The man who threw it started screaming. "Alcohol! Seggt! Tekiiiila! Gimme everth'ng ya got, bitches!"

Another man yelled back "No alc fo' a suffix like you!" Someone else screamt about white mouse on his pizza.

For what felt like the fiftieth time this evening, Scott was really afraid about losing his sanity. "What's ging on...?"

Tim looked at him with guiltridden eyes. "Whenever I am nervous, angry or just want it, people around me becomes drunk." He motioned towards a teenager, who tried to sing 'My heart will go on' while sucking on both thumbs. The chewing gum didn't help either. "And... they don't just act like it. If someone would test them, they would have so much promille that they wouldn't be allowed to drive for at least a few days."

Scott looked around and couldn't help but shake his head over the people. He gulped down the last piece of his pizza and threw some cash on the table. "Let's get out of here, before someone starts a fight." Tim protested for a moment about Scott paying for him, but the older dragged him out.

Some two hours later (including a trip to the mall), Tim left the car. His mother stood in the door, hands on her hips. As soon as Tim stood on the pavement, she continued. "I had to explainto the guys from the towing service that this moron did already disapper for one hour! A whole hour!"

"Oh god, not again", murmured Scott. "I'd better leave..." He gave Tim a small nod and fled. Tim prepared himself for the coming onslaught and entered the property.

Coming home, Scott felt as tired as never before. He parked his car in front of the institute, praying that nobody will shout at him for it. He'd had enough of shouting for today.

Had he parked his car in the garage as he should have, he would have noticed the missing X-Van, or Logans missing motorcycle. Had he gone into the hangar, he would have seen the Velocity, but not the Blackbird. Had he not collapsed on the couch, not wanting to face the stairs, he would have noticed the note on his bed from Logan, that the rest of the X-Men were out to search fot some new mutants, and he should really turn his damn phone on! Had he done this, he would have received a notification about 473 missed calls and a few text messages. But since he didn't do any of those things, the leader of the X-Men leaned back on the couch, turned on a reportage on endangered animals and enjoyed the silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Sorry for the long time without any updates. I got six teeth removed and destroyed my hard drive completely. I'm sorry!

Again, a special "Thank you" to az23bv. Your reviews always make me happy.

On with chapter 4!

xXx

Tim was more relaxed than he had been in a long time. The fear of being revealed as a mutant had been wiped out since his talk with Scott. Even if some people might already know from the way he had acted. But not of what he could do. He sure as hell didn't want to change that. The ringing of his phone interrupted his thoughts. "Turn on the TV, watch the news", Scott told him calmly. They arranged it so they both watched the same channel and Tim couldn't hold back a giggle. "...mass-fighting under the influence of alcohol fortunately didn't cause any further harm. However, the damage done to various properties was a lot higher than anyone could have thought. It is still unclear, how such an amount of people managed to get this drunk..." Tim noticed the speakers voice sounding a bit slurred. "I think she was somewhere close to us, eh?" Scott started laughing a bit uncontrolled. "And seemingly you too."

Tim hesistated. "If someone ever discovers that I am the one who caused this..."

Scott sighed. "It's not exactly unheard of. If you knew how much destruction I caused before Xavier brought me to the institute... don't think to much about it, okay? You may have caused it, but what they did is not yor fault."

"Hm. Ah, I just remembered. I wanted to ask you if Bayville High participates in some sport events?"

"Don't know how you catched on to this thought now. Well, we have a really good football-team. If they were as nice as they are good in it, they would be angels. And last year, our girls soccer team won the championship."

"If the word if wasn't there...", Tim said grinning.

They talked a bit about nothing much, just to keep themselves occupied, when Scott announced he would go to his room, and it wasn't that improbable that their connection would break off.

Instead of that, there was another sound of Scott inhaling sharply.

"Hey?", asked Tim, "everything alright? Is there a corpse on the bed? If it is, bring it to the next room before-"

"No, there's something else.

"Come on, now I want to know."

Scott hesitated. "Apparently my team left while I was away to gather some new mutants..."

"You think they now what I did?"

Scott negated. "Wait a sec."

Tim was sure he could hear the sound of a mobile being turned on. "Hey, how are you talking with me if you...?"

"Wireless ph- Man, I'm so dead. 473 missed calls, 91 text messages. On the bright side, it was before your little... demonstration."

"That's good. Hey, you're goona hate me, but I will just leave you to figure it out. Goota start swoting."

"Why do I have difficulity in believing this?"

"Don't know. I'll see you tomorrow."

The Blackbird touched down in the hangar. The other vehicles and their drivers would follow shortly after. Professor Charles Xavier was more than a little disturbed by the recent development. Cerebro had definitely shown the presence of some mutants, but couldn't give any details about them, only that each of them had unbelievable and destructive powers. But nevertheless, none of the locations showed any kind of damage or tracks. Nobody knew anything. Seemingly calm, the telepath sheeled himself to the room eith the world's most fascinating computer and double-checked the information. Since they left, there had been a few more alerts, one only a few miles away from the institute. But none of those activities could be validated nor denied. Xavier decided to let it go and have Hank check Cerebro out as soon as possible.

Scott unintentionally aproached Xavier a lot quieter than he had intended. His 'father' was deep in thought and didn't notice his presence until Scott spoke up. "Did you find what you were searching for, professor?"

Xavier turned around. "Sadly, no. It seems to be only a malfunction of Cerebro's hardware."

He looked pointedly at Cerebro. Some of the energy signatures disappeared, only to reappear again almost instantly halfway across the globe. "I will ask Hank if he can discover the source of the problem. And afterwards, the two of us will have a talk about how to operate a mobile phone."

Feeling a pang of guilt, Scott only nodded curtly and left the room, his thoughts already set on analyzing the problem.

xXx

I'm not entirely happy with this one. It was written at 11 at night and is much to short.

We are reaching the point where my attempt of a humour fanfiction started to fail. This will become Angst, not Humour for a few chapters, but then it will hopefully turn back.

I'll try to update sooner ;)


End file.
